Ancient shuttle
The Ancient shuttle is a short-range exploration vessel employed on the Ancient starship Destiny. Specifications It is shaped similar to Destiny itself, having an elongated nose section and wings where the engine mechanism is housed. It is larger than a Puddle Jumper, and has seats for a total of seventeen people; five crew and twelve passengers. The ones docked with Destiny when the expedition boarded the ship had faded paint, but they are later shown to be mostly gray with red highlights, while the interior is mostly light blue with gold trim. The forward area contains the cockpit of the vessel with all control functions and three main viewports. In the cockpit are three chairs: the pilot's chair with the flight control interface, the supplemental navigation control area and the supplemental weapons area. Behind the supplementary controls are the main weapons and navigational control systems, with basic stool-like seating. The aft area is the passenger and storage area with bench-style seating, six on each side, for a total of twelve passengers. The benches have over-the-shoulder safety harnesses for the passengers to protect them from turbulence. The ship is accessed via the door at the rear, which when docked externally with Destiny opens into an airlock. No other entryways are presently known. The ship is capable of sublight speeds but not faster-than-light travel. Its sublight speed is also inferior to that of Destiny itself. It has two forward-firing energy weapons mounted in the wings, which appear to be of equivalent power to Destiny's anti-fighter turrets. It has energy shielding for defense, and a stealth mode which has yet to be demonstrated. The shuttle also seems to have some kind of reconnaissance camera that either feeds to local storage or through subspace back to Destiny, when Matthew Scott's scouting party discovered the obelisk when departing Eden they later showed imagery of the structure to Destiney's senior crew as seen from their aerial perspective. Control consoles The controls, displays and indicator lights are all accompanied by Ancient text. Because not all expedition members can read Ancient, English translations have been written on a padd. From the pilot's chair, the pilot has access to most (if not all) of the ship's systems, allowing the vessel to be flown by a single person if need be. Directly ahead are the piloting controls, such as thrusters, inertial dampening, auto-pilot, pitch/yaw, and landing gear. Above these controls are the navigational radar and a display for Destiny's jump countdown, as well as life-support indicators such as oxygen level, internal temperature, and pressure. On the pilot's right side are weapons systems such as manual override, targeting and counter measures. On the left side are the ship's power systems. In supplemental navigation, two displays give readouts for various systems such as stealth mode, long range and wide spectrum sensors, and diagnostics. The supplemental weapons area provides access to main weapons, proximity indicators, shields and thrusters. Notes *''Destiny'' has three docking bays for the shuttles, suggesting that it had another shuttle at one point. This could have been that the clamps were damaged and the shuttle ripped off during FTL or was destroyed by an attack. Another theory is that the bay is a spare if one of the bays is damaged. Category:Ancient ships Category:Destiny Category:Alien ships acquired by the Federation